Fly
by Asrial
Summary: Fly them to ze moon...doubidoubidou... La punition de Loki a été imaginative cette fois. Poilue, pleine de puces et affamée. Par desespoir, Thor décide d'aller sur Midgar demander de l'aide à ses amis.


Fly

################################

Cette petite chose n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite OS débile qui a plopé comme ça, en buvant un bubble tea à l'amande.  
Bonne lecture

(ça se voit que l'envie revient hein ? C'est l'effet "mission pas trop pourrie" et "vacances" combiné)

Pardon, juste pardon….

###############################

"- THOR ! Nous ne t'attentions pas si tôt !"

Le visage ennuyé du prince blond se fendit d'un sourire de plaisir.

Il attacha la laisse qu'il tenait à un pied de table.

"- Assis. Pas bougé."

Le canidé renifla avec hauteur.

Malgré sa muselière qui lui donnait un air plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était probablement, l'animal était visiblement racé. Sans doute issu d'un élevage de très haute qualité.

"- Amis ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !"

Tony lui colla une claque dans le dos, vite imité par Steve.

Le prince d'Asgard était resté absent un peu plus de six mois.

Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas le revoir aussi vite !

"- Un verre pour fêter ça !"

"- Tony !" Rit Natasha.

Tout était bon pour l'ingénieur pour boire un coup.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Thor se gratta nonchalamment le bras.

"- Mon frère me pose quelques soucis.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Je croyais que votre père devait le punir ?" Soupira Tony, pas plus étonné que ça finalement.

Clint avait salué de loin Thor avant de se ruer sur le chien. L'archer adorait les animaux. Il n'avait pas mis dix secondes à lui retirer sa muselière et la laisse avant de lui grattouiller les oreilles puis le dos. L'animal avait grondé de contentement avant de se laisser tomber sur le flanc puis de rouler sur le dos. L'agent s'étaient installé accroupit dès de l'animal dont il fourrageait le poil avec la dernière énergie pour les gratter le ventre.

Le chien ? Loup ? Etait lamentablement rependu sur le sol à se faire gratouiller en tous sens, la langue pendant lamentablement sur le côté de sa gueule.

"- Haha !" Avec un sourire de triomphe, Clint se mit à gratter vigoureusement une zone du flanc de l'animal, le faisait taptaper de la patte arrière par reflexe.

Visiblement perplexe, Thor observait la scène de loin.

"- Mais….Que fais-tu ami Barton ?"

"- Ben je gratouille ton chien !"

Il enfouit son visage dans le poil épais qui sentait les grandes échappées dans les forêts sur le poitrail de l'animal pour souffler dessus.

Plus ça allait et plus le canidé fondait littéralement sous les gratouilles. Là, tout de suite, Barton aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait.

Thor le regarda faire encore une minute avant de le prévenir de reculer lorsque l'animal commença à vouloir lécher le visage de l'agent.

"- Tu devrais reculer, ami."

"- Mais pourquoi ?"

Le loup renversa soudain l'humain sur le sol.  
Thor se tendit, la main sur Mjolnir

Totalement oublieux de l'Aesir, le canidé était très occupé à refaire le brushing de l'agent avec enthousiasme.

Hilare, Clint ne cherchait pas vraiment à repousser la bête qui remuait tellement de la queue qu'il ne parvenait même pas à rester droit.

"- LOKI ! UN PEU DE TENUE !" Finit par gronder Thor.

Clint se figea.

Quoi ?

Le loup jeta un regard irrité à Thor avant de reprendre son débarbouillage en règle de son louveteau de moineau.

"- Thor ?"

"- LOKIIIII !" Hurla encore Thor.

Agacé, il attrapa le loup par le collier, le tira en arrière puis lui remit laisse et muselière.

Au passage, le canidé lui mordit la main lorsqu'il lui arracha une grosse touffe de poil du plastron.

Avec un juron, Thor lui balança un coup de poing sur la truffe, le faisant couiner.

Le loup jappa de douleur avant d'aller de cacher aussi loin que possible de sa brute de frère, la queue recroquevillée sous le ventre.

Paralysé sur le sol, livide, Clint tremblait presque autant que Loki.

"- Ami Barton, il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?"

"- L…Loki ? C'est… Loki ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Clint bondit sur ses pieds pour se ruer dans la cuisine.

Il se passa la tête sous le robinet avec force paic citron pour se décontaminer.

"- Thor, si tu nous expliquais ?"

Steve avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Thor avait balancé un coup de poing au loup. Il n'aimait pas qu'on frappe les animaux et connaissait assez les bêtes pour savoir que celui-ci, même s'il était Loki, avait peur. La fête qu'il avait fait à Clint pour trois gratouilles était symptomatique aussi.

"- Père à puni Loki. Il l'a transformé en ça pour lui apprendre à obéir."

Thor retira le fouet qu'il avait à la ceinture pour le poser près de lui pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Loki le loup tira sur sa laisse pour s'écarter plus encore de son frère avant de s'écraser davantage sur la moquette pour qu'on l'oublie.

Natasha vint s'accroupir près de lui.

"- Fait attention amie Natasha. Il est agressif, dangereux, désobéissant et totalement ingérable."

La tueuse observa l'animal un long moment. Les yeux de l'animal étaient ceux du dieu qu'ils avaient combattu. Ce n'était pas un animal qui habitait ce corps mais Loki lui-même.

Thor ne l'avait-il pas comprit ?

"- Au début, père l'avait fait mettre dans les chenils mais nous avons dû l'en sortir très vite. "

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il a tué les autres chiens ?"

"- Non, les mâtins se battaient pour le couvrir." Le loup se mit à trembler rétrospectivement.

Natasha eut une grimace commisérative.

"- Alors vous avez fait quoi ?"

"- Et bien père me l'a collé dans les pattes. Il est tellement agressif que je suis obligé de le laisser attacher et muselé en permanence. Il détruit tout en prime ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai été obligé de le punir !"

Cette fois, le loup semblait particulièrement fier de lui.

"- Avec ce fouet, hein ?" Tony était écœuré.

C'était peut-être Loki, mais on ne battait pas un animal.

Natasha tendit la main vers le canidé

"- Fais attention !" Implora Thor, déjà sur qu'elle allait se faire arracher la main.

La tueuse jeta un regard froid au prince. Le loup accepta la caresse aussi facilement de sa part que de celle de Clint.

Vexé et jaloux, Thor se mit à bouder.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec lui, Thor ?"

"- J'ai besoin de votre aide…"

"- OU EST-IL ?"

"- Ho…Fury… Plus besoin que je me demande si vous avez des mouchards ici."

"- OU ES LOKI ?"

Thor attrapa le loup par le collier.

L'animal se débattit avec un couinement de douleur.

"- THOR ! TU LUI FAIS MAL !"

"- Il faut bien qu'il apprenne !" S'offusqua le prince.

Il lâcha quand même le loup qui arracha sa laisse des mains de Thor en pointant pour venir se cacher derrière les jambes de Steve.

Un sourire railleur au visage, Fury buvait du petit lait.

"- C'est LOKI ce sac à puces ?"

Thor foudroya le mortel du regard.

"- Un peu de respect pour un prince d'Asgard !"

"- Vu le "respect" que tu montres toi-même à Loki, tu ferais mieux de la boucler, Thor." Siffla Steve en retirant la muselière de Loki.

"- NON ! Il va te mordre !" Prévint Thor.

Loki enfouit sa tête tremblante sous le bras de Steve.

Immédiatement, le capitaine lui caressa l'échine.

"- Pourquoi me mordrait-il, Thor ? Je ne l'ai pas battu, je ne lui ai pas faire mal et je ne lui fais pas peur, moi !"

Thor recula comme si Steve l'avait frappé.

Loki n'avait pas peur de lui voyons! Et s'il l'avait frappé, c'était uniquement pour qu'il obéisse et qu'il arrête de faire des bêtises.

"- Mais… Il n'obéit pas ! Et il n'arrête pas de faire ses besoins dans ma chambre !"

"- Et bien sort le davantage ! Idiot !" Grinça Clint.

Les cheveux trempés, il observait le loup a distance.

Ca le démangeait d'aller le gratouiller encore. Mais c'était LOKI

"- Le…Sortir ? Le sortir où ? Pourquoi ? Il est punit !"

Incrédules, les humains s'entre regardèrent.

Même Fury parut consterné.

"- Attends… Tu ne sors pas ton chien et tu t'étonnes qu'il lève la patte chez toi ?"

"- Quel rapport, Ami Banner ?"'

"- ….Thor….Ce loup, c'est bien ton frère.

Thor hocha la tête, sans comprendre.

"- Je ne comprends pas."

"- Tu es d'accord que c'est ton frère, mais avec une forme animale qu'il ne peut pas quitter si j'ai bien compris."

Thor approuva encore mais ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport.

"- Thor…S'il ne peut pas reprendre forme humaine…COMMENT VEUX TU QU'IL AILLE AUX TOILETTES ?"

Thor se figea.

Lentement il se mit à rougir.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Consterné, il s'accroupit devant son frère.

"- Loki, je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas réfléchit…"

"- Oui, ca, ca se voit." Marmotta Steve en continuant à caresser l'échine du loup.

A chaque passage de sa main, il retirait des poils morts, des feuilles, des branches…

"- Et il faudrait que tu le toilettes un peu aussi."

"- J'ai essayé de le baigner mais…"

"- Essaye une bête brosse ?"

Loki se cacha plus étroitement sous le bras du capitaine.

"- Ouai. Ou plutôt non. N'essaye rien. JARVIS ? On aurait quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire ?"

"- Non monsieur. Dois-je passer commande ?"

"- Fais, fais. Et tu le nourris avec quoi ?"

"- Et bien… Il se nourrit quand nous allons chasser."

Vu comment l'animal était maigre à faire peur, ça ne devait pas être souvent.

"- C'est-à-dire ? Il est maigre comme un somalien !"

"- Il n'est pas maigre voyons! Il est rond comme une barrique."

Loki se mit à gronder.

"- Thor ! Ce sont ses poils! Il a au moins deux mues sur le dos qui n'ont pas été brossées ! Passe ta main sur ses flancs, on sent ses côtes !"

Le visage de Thor se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

Mais…. Loki était tellement rond… Son père lui avait bien dit de faire attention à ce qu'il ne mange pas trop et….

"- JARVIS, commande des croquettes aussi. Et des boites. Ce qui devrait aller le mieux à une grosse bête comme ça. Et de la viande crue."

Clint s'approcha jusqu'à environ deux mètres du prince.

Il lui jeta le gigot cru qu'il avait été prendre dans le frigo.

Loki se jeta dessus comme la pauvreté sur le monde.

"- ….Thor….depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ?"

Cette fois, Steve était sûr que Thor allait pleurer. Loki dévorait la viande comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

"- ….Deux semaines ?"

"- THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !"

Les cris de ses amis le forcèrent à se mettre les mains sur les oreilles et à se protéger le crane des différents objets qu'ils lui jetèrent à la figure.

Même Fury semblait outré.

Le loup mit moins de trois minutes à engloutir les deux kilos de viande avant de se relever puis de se mettre à sautiller sur ses pattes.

"- JARVIS ! La porte fenêtre du jardin."

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Loki se rua à l'extérieur sans se soucier de son frère qui lui criait de revenir. Steve arracha le fouet des mains de Thor avant qu'il n'aille frapper le pauvre animal qu'il s'était caché derrière un buisson du jardin à la française pour lever la patte tranquille.

"- THOR ! Tu ne vas pas le frapper !"

"- Mais il est partit…"

"- Il est partit se soulager ! Crétin !" Hurla Clint qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ce massacre. "A ce rythme, il va peut-être finir par t'obéir mais tu l'auras totalement brisé, il te haïra et il aura peur de toi ! Stupide crétin ! T'as jamais eu d'animal de compagnie ou quoi ?"

Thor se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

"- Si… quand j'étais petit… un lapin… Mais il est mort en quelques jours."

Les humains grognèrent.

Ben voyons ! Ça ne les étonnait même pas.

Sur la terrasse, le loup noir n'osait pas bouger.

Tant qu'il restait loin de Thor, il ne risquait pas de se faire frapper avec ce fouet qui lui avait déjà plusieurs fois entamé la couenne au sang.

Dans cette peau animale, le prince avait accès à son esprit conscient mais plus simple, plus animal simplement.

La vengeance n'existait pas, la rancœur non plus.

Il éprouvait les émotions simples d'un animal.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère qu'il aimait lui faisait du mal, pourquoi il l'attachait et l'empêchait de se nourrir ou de prendre un minimum soin de son hygiène. Il ne pouvait même pas se lécher sans se prendre des coups de fouets ! Pourquoi son frère disait que c'était sale ?

Il s'assit sur son derrière pour se gratter vigoureusement le cou.

Les humains l'observèrent un instant avant de tous se remettre à frapper Thor.

Les plaques de poils arrachés sur son poitrail étaient plus que visibles.

Le prince se protégea encore la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thor ? A part maltraiter une pauvre bête ?"

Le blond finit par reprendre un peu contenance.

Pourquoi ses amis lui en voulaient autant ? Si Loki avait été sous sa forme d'origine, il était sûr que les humains s'en seraient fichés comme d'une guigne qu'il lui tape dessus. Mais ils avaient raison sur un point. Il ne voulait pas que Loki ai peur de lui mais qu'il accepte de lui faire confiance. C'était même pour ça qu'il l'emmenait chasser aussi souvent. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas compris que Loki avait faim !  
…..C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait dévoré toutes ses bottes en cuir, une partie du tapis et un fauteuil, eux aussi en cuir ?  
…..oups ?

Il s'approcha de Loki.

Immédiatement le canidé recula en grondant, la queue sous le ventre.

Thor insista.

Steve l'arrêta.

"- Arrête. Tu vois bien qu'il a peur !"

"- …Peur ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !"

"- Tu marches sur lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'il sait de toi ces derniers temps c'est que tu le frappes, tu l'attaches, et tu l'affames. Regarde, il a la queue sous le ventre. Il a peur de toi."

Le blond se figea.

Mais… Il ne voulait pas que son frère a peur !

"- …Je suis désolé ?"

"- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, Thor ! Si tu veux regagner sa confiance, tu vas devoir y travailler !"

Clint s'approcha de Loki.

"- Hé…Loki…"

Le loup s'écrasa un peu sur le sol pendant un instant avant de reconnaître l'odeur de Clint.

Immédiatement, il se redressa. Sa queue s'enroula sur son dos avant de battre follement.

Le loup se mit à geindre mais n'osa pas bouger. Il ne quittait pas Thor des yeux.

Clint s'accroupit pour approcher encore puis s'assit par terre en lui tendant la main.

Loki tendit le nez avant de venir lécher la main qui sentait encore le gigot.

Lentement, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que l'archer lui gratte l'échine avec énergie.

Les poils volèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Clint sente une démangeaison sur son bras.

Il écrasa la puce au vol.

"- Hé ! Il a des puces !"

"- C'est la raison de ma présence." Avoua Thor. "Il a attrapé ça pendant notre dernière chasse et à infecté tout le palais avec ces insectes. Savez-vous comment l'en débarrasser ? Les servantes tues ces bêtes chaque jour mais il réinfeste tout Asgard dès qu'il bouge."

Hilare à présent, Tony ordonnait à JARVIS d'ajouter de l'anti puce à la commande.

Penaud, Loki avait enfouit une fois de plus son nez sous le bras de la personne qui le grattouillait.

################################

Fury observait le loup qui dormait roulé en boule sur une couverture dans la chambre que Tony avait mis à la disposition du prince lupin.

La commande faite à l'animalerie venait d'arriver.

"- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites, Stark ? Ça reste Loki quand même."

"- Un Loki animal, affamé, effrayé et mal entretenu qui a peur de son frère. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Que j'appelle la SPA ? Vous avez vus la tête de Steve et Clint ? Ils m'arracheraient la tête. Et voyez le positif. Si on arrive a bien l'éduquer, une fois redevenu bipède, il ne devrait pas perdre son entrainement. Vous vous voyez pas lui envoyer une balle et qu'il vous la rapporte ? Moi si !"

Fury ne put que renifler avec amusement.

"- Si ça finit mal…"

"- Oui, oui…vous en avez pas marre de nous menacer tout le temps ?"

Le Directeur du SHIELD grommela un peu. Mais que dire ? Que faire d'autre ?

Ils laissèrent le loup dormir tranquille.  
Dans le salon, Steve et Clint faisait l'éducation en accéléré de Thor.  
S'il voulait bien s'occuper de son frère, il allait devoir bosser un brin

Finalement, Tony ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus à plaindre.

"- Monsieur ?

"- Oui J ?"

"- J'ai pris la liberté de faire le tour de toutes les écoles de dressage de la région. J'en ai choisi plusieurs qui devraient être utiles."

"- J ? Je t'aime. Épouse-moi."

"- Pas sans pouvoir consommer le mariage monsieur." Répondit JARVIS, pince sans rire.

Tony ne put retenir son hilarité.

####################################

Loki regardait la baignoire.

Ils voulaient qu'ils aillent dedans ?  
Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?  
Thor l'attrapa à bras le corps pour le jeter dans l'eau.

Immédiatement, Loki se débattit, menaçant le visage de son frère de ses coups de dents.

"- THOR! LACHE LE !"

Le prince insista un peu jusqu'ace qu'un croc aigu lui entaille le nez.

Il lâcha Loki qui fila se cacher derrière les jambes de Clint.

Thor se prit un coup de bouclier sur le crâne.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on a passé des heures à te dire ! De la douceur bon sang !"

"- Mais il n'obéit pas !" Pleurnicha le prince.

"- Evidement qu'il n'obéit pas ! Il n'a pas confiance en toi !" Râla Clint avant de s'accroupir devant le loup.

Il lui gratouilla les joues et la gorge des ongles jusqu'à ce que Loki se détende un peu.

"- Ton frère est peut-être un loup, mais il est bien là ! Regard ses yeux ! Loki. Il faut que tu prennes un bain. Tu es sale et tu as des puces. L'eau n'est pas brulante. Tu veux bien voir si l'eau est comme il faut ?"

Le loup hésita un peu.

Il passa devant Thor en trottant, le cul par terre, presque écrasé au sol pour lui échapper puis posa ses pattes sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il renifla l'eau rose à cause de l'anti-puce puis mit une patte dedans.

Elle était agréablement tiède.

Il gronda doucement.

"- Si elle est bonne, tu veux bien rentrer dedans qu'on te lave ?"

Loki hésita encore un peu.

Il grognassa un peu

"- Tu me laisse t'aider ?" Proposa l'archer avant de gentiment soulever le derrière du loup puis de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas comme un sac dans l'eau mais descende progressivement dedans.

Ecœuré, Thor s'était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes et laissait ses deux amis s'occuper de son frère. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas lui ? Il n'avait aucune patience avec Loki. C'était surtout ça le problème. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune patience avec Loki.

Odin lui avait plus ou moins donné Loki à réformer et Thor ne savait pas par quoi commencer. C'était décourageant.

Steve et Clint avait fini de mouiller le pelage du loup avec la pomme de douche puis verser un premier shampoing. A deux, ils le frottèrent vigoureusement, le rincèrent, vidèrent la baignoire, puis recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau qui coulait des poils de l'animal soit transparente et non plus noires avec des bêtes qui nageait dedans.

"- Voila !"

Loki bondit sur le bord de la baignoire pour sortir mais Steve l'en empecha d'un mot.

"- NON !"

Le loup se figea.

"- Pas bouger Loki."

Le prince canin ne bougea pas. Il avait fait une bétise ?

Steve prit une épaisse serviette qu'il lui mit sur le dos. Il le frotta longuement puis la retira.

"- JARVIS ? Tu peux lui dégager le passage jusqu'au jardin ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

Loki n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"- Loki, va au jardin. Mais tu ne t'ébroue pas dedans ! Allez !"

L'animal ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta laborieusement de la baignoire, retint son reflexe de s'ébrouer comme il put puis courut dehors tout en glissant à chaque tournant sur le carrelage.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il s'ébroua vigoureusement puis se jeta sur le sable près des cactées pour se rouler dedans.

Thor suivit des amis.

"- Mais il était propre !" Se désespéra le prince.

"- Il l'est toujours. Il s'égoutte. On va juste le brosser maintenant."

Steve et Clint prirent une carde, en donnèrent une à Thor, puis attendirent que Loki ai fini de se sécher dans la terre.

Tout content, l'animal s'approcha d'eux en trottant.  
A la demande de ses amis, Thor s'était assis sur le sol.  
Avec surprise, le prince constat que son frère avait visiblement moins peur de lui ainsi.

A trois, ils passèrent plusieurs longues heures à brosser le loup jusqu'à l'avoir débarrassé de la plus grosse partie de sa mue d'hiver.

C'est un loup considérablement plus maigre et surtout, sans puce, qui les suivit en sautillant autour d'eux à la cuisine.

Steve mit dans les mains de Thor une boite puis l'aida à l'ouvrir avant de la servir au loup.

Pendant que Loki mangeait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thor pu caresser son frère sans risquer d'y perdre une main.

############################################

La menace des puces avait été exterminée de la tour des Avengers.  
Par contre, Fury avait dû en ramener sous ses semelles parce qu'elles avaient envahi le QG sans qu'ils ne parviennent pour l'instant à s'en débarrasser.  
Et ça fait deux mois.  
Deux mois que Thor et son frère loup s'étaient installés à la tour Stark.

Les premiers jours avaient été épiques.

Le plus dur n'avait pas été de dresser Loki mais Thor.

Le prince était une sombre brute qui pensait avec ses muscles.

Fou de rage de voir Thor utiliser son fouet sur son frère pour la moindre chose qui ne lui convenait pas, Steve avait fini par le lui arracher des mains pour lui en coller un coup en travers du visage.

Thor avait mis près de deux bonnes heures à arrêter de saigner mais avait jeté lui-même le morceau de cuir avait de s'excuser à profusion auprès de son frère.

Loki avait fini par accepter ses excuses en lui léchant le visage pour nettoyer le sang qui le maculait.

Petit à petit, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les deux frères arrivaient petit à petit à retisser un tout petit peu de confiance entre eux.

Pas grande chose, mais un peu quand même.

"- Ils sont où ?"

"- A l'école du chiot." Informa Steve.

"- Heuuu Loki est pas un chiot !"

"- Non, mais le formateur a dit que c'était le mieux."

Tony grommela.

"- Et Clint ?"

"- Avec eux."

Tony alla enfiler son armure pour rejoindre les deux frères par la voie des airs.

Il se posa non loin du cynodrome.

Couché aux pieds de Thor, Loki se laisser mordre les oreilles par un chiot yorkshire qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 mois et qui aurait tenu dans la paume de la main du sorcier.

Près de Thor, la propriétaire de la boule de poils, quasi hystérique, criait après le prince de laisser "son dangereux monstre faire du mal à son pauvre bébé d'amour"

Hilare, Tony vint sauver Loki de l'envahissante boule de duvet poilu en le péchant par la peau du cou pour le coller dans les mains de sa propriétaire.

Loki battit mollement une fois de la queue en signe de remerciement.

A la buvette, Clint flirtait avec une demoiselle accompagnée de son berger du Tibet qui venait d'avoir une portée.

Du plus loin qu'il le vit, Clint fit signe à Tony pendant que Thor et Loki allaient prendre leur place avec les chiots.

Loki se vautra sur l'herbe dès que Thor s'arrêta. Encore une fois, il ne fallut pas vingt secondes avant que le groupe entier de chiots le prenne comme rocher à singes.

Thor était visiblement très contrarié que son frère se laisse mâchonné par la troupe miniature.

"- Tu devrais te défendre quand même !"

L'instructeur haussa un sourcil

"- Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il agresse ces pauvres bêtes ?"

"- Ce n'est pas digne !"

"- Votre chien attaquerait des chiots, je m'inquiéterai pour son équilibre mental. Qu'il soit aussi passif avec ces bébés est une très bonne chose !"

Le prince se figea.

"- Ha…Ah bon ?"

"- Bien sûr !"

"- Mais… Quand va-t-il apprendre à attaquer ?"

"- Commencez déjà par lui apprendre à venir au pied !"

Loki battit encore un peu de la queue. Lorsqu'un des chiots lui mordit douloureusement une patte, il le prit dans sa gueule, le posa entre ses pattes avant puis lui refit le brushing a grands coups de langue baveux.

Thor laissa tomber.

###################################

"- Au pied ! ….Loki ! Au pied !"

Le loup se leva laborieusement. Il cracha le bout de jambe métallique qu'il mâchouillait. Tranquillement, il passa devant les caméras et au milieu des doombot éclatés pour venir rejoindre son frère.

Thor lui posa une main sur le crâne, satisfait.

"- Bien !"

Son frère avait participé avec eux au dernier combat contre Doom.

L'énorme loup avait prouvé qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que vider sa gamelle, dormir sur le canapé du salon, ronger les chaussures de son frère, dormir sur le lit de son frère, dépiauter les rouleaux de pc, dormir sur le lit de Stark, lever la patte sur le pantalon de Fury, dormir sur le lit de Clint et courir après les baballes qui font pouet que lui lançait Steve avec une délectation proche de la béatitude.

Steve adorait lancer la balle à Loki.

Tony voyait approcher le jour ou Thor rentrerait à Asgard avec son frère et que tous les habitants de la tour viendrait réclamer un chien.  
Le pire était qu'il serait sans doute parmi les premiers à réclamer.

Thor s'accroupit près de son frère pour lui gratouiller le cou et la tête, s'attirant un grognement de satisfaction.

Encore quelques mois auparavant, Thor aurait pris le grognement pour une agression. A présent, il avait appris à écouter son frère et à traduire l'expression du poil autant que celle de ses bruits de gorge ou de ses abois.

Les gratouilles plongèrent sur le poitrail de l'animal qui eut fort à faire pour ne pas rouler sur le dos pour réclamer encore plus de gratouilles.

Thor se demandait de plus en plus si la forme humanoïde de son frère serait aussi demandeuse de gratouilles.

Il n'était plus rare que Loki saute sur le canapé, glisse sa grosse tête sous la main de son frère puis s'installe à moitié sur ses genoux, a moitié sur les genoux de quelqu'un d'autre et leur mordille les mains jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les papouilles qu'il réclamait.

Le loup soupira de contentement lorsque son frère posa son front contre le sien.

Il avait fallut du temps, mais Thor avait finit par comprendre que la violence n'était pas la solution avec lui. Pas la solution du tout.

Heureusement qu'il avait eut des puces tient.

Sinon, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait à présent.

Un énorme corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Thor.

"- Munin ?"

Le corbeau croassa vigoureusement son message avant de repartir.

Il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

#############################################

Le départ avait été larmoyant.  
Comme prévu, toute la tour avait exigé des boules de poil pour remplacer celle qui partait.

Tony avait promis qu'ils feraient tous une sortie SPA pour aller se trouver leurs nouveaux compagnons à quatre pattes.  
Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Steve de donner à Thor un sac avec les baballes et les pouic-pouic préférés de Loki dedans. Clint avait fait la razzia sur les boites bio et les croquettes pour chien actif. Thor avait mis de côté plusieurs bouteilles d'anti puce, des pipettes anti parasites, fait faire ses vaccins à son frère et passer chez le toiletteur avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il pouvait peut-être demander à ce que son frère soit tondu façon caniche, Loki lui avait pincé les fesses pour la peine, le faisant hurler de rire.

La "dispute" s'était finit avec les deux princes en train de rouler sur le tapis du salon dans une bagarre pour de rire que Loki avait remporté par KO technique. Sa langue était plus longue, plus large et surtout plus baveuse que celle de Thor. Quand il était occupé à refaire le brushing de quelqu'un, le dit quelqu'un n'avait aucune chance.

Finalement, tout le monde avait fait de grosses papouilles a Loki le loup, serré la louche à Thor, puis le Bifrost les avait saisi.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient matérialisés dans l'observatoire, Heimdall avait fait un bond en arrière en voyant Loki s'approcher de lui sans laisse et surtout, sans muselière.

"- Mon prince ?"

"- Du calme Heimdall, il ne va pas te faire de mal."

Loki s'assit sur son derrière poilu.

La langue pendouillant sur le côté de la gueule, il montrait une magnifique dentition qui aurait collé une dépression à une chupacabra.

"- Il me montre les crocs !"

"- Mais non, il rigole."

"- Mon prince !"

"- Je t'assure, là, il se moque de toi."

Thor chargea ses sacs sur son épaule.

"- Loki, tu viens ?" Appela-t-il.

L'énorme loup se releva d'un coup de rein puis vint trotter près de son frère. Tous les quelques foulées, il le dépassait, la queue en panache, puis revenait vers lui lui mordiller la main avant de repartir en avant.

C'est avec un amusement évident que le loup et son frère virent les asgardiens s'égailler devant eux avec terreur.

En même temps, si Odin ne voulait pas que Loki fasse peur aux gens, il aurait dû le transformer en quelque chose d'inoffensif. Un canard, une huitre, un pantalon, qu'en savait-il ! Il n'était que le prince ainé lui, pas le roi.

Ho. Avait-on pensé à spécifier que Loki le loup arrivait à la taille de son frère ?

Mais c'était un détail qui n'avait plus d'importance.

Thor s'inclina devant le trône.

Loki s'assit sur les pieds, à moitié vautré et la langue en mirliton.

"- Je vois que tu as établis ton autorité sur Loki."

"- Non père, nous sommes parvenu à un respect mutuel à coup de baballe, de pouic-pouic et de boite bio. Et n'oublions pas les 'ratouilles. C'est très important les 'ratouilles pour un Loki. Vous auriez dû essayer quand il était plus petit. Je suis sûr que si vous l'aviez davantage câliné quand il était petit, Loki n'aurait pas aussi mal tourné"

Et pour prouver ses paroles, il se mit à gratter Loki derrière les oreilles qui se mit à gronder de contentement béat.

Odin resta perplexe.

Quoi de quoi hein ?

De plus en plus consterné, Odin ne tarda pas à se prendre le front dans la main.  
Loki était sur le dos, Thor à genoux à côté de lui, très occupé à lui " 'ratouiller" le ventre pendant que Loki avait pris la tête entre ses pattes avant à la grande horreur de la cour qui s'attendait à ce qu'il l'égorge d'un coup de dents.

Le loup se contenta de refaire "encore" le brushing de son frère à grands coups de langue baveux.

Frigga se mit à pouffer.

Odin voulait que la hiérarchie s'établisse entre Thor et Loki, voilà qui était fait !

"- Peut-être pouvez-vous lui rendre sa forme à présent ?"

Odin jeta un regard noir à sa femme. Thor avait semblait-il totalement oublié qu'il était dans la salle du trône devant la moitié de la cour. Comme Loki d'ailleurs, qui' n'en pouvait plus de se faire 'ratouiller' de partout par les doigts agiles de son frère. Régulièrement, Thor s'amusait à mettre ses mains dans sa gueule. Loki aurait pu le mordre mais se contentait de lui mordiller gentiment les doigts avait de les repousser avec sa langue pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Odin obéit à son épouse hilare.

Il pointa Gungnir sur son cadet qui perdit ses poils avec un grondement pour se retrouver tout nu sur le marbre de la salle du trône, son frère penché sur lui.

Les deux frères s'observèrent un instant.

Quand Odin avait rendu sa forme à Loki, le brun était très occupé à lécher le visage de son frère.

Un sourire pervers monta aux lèvres du jotun.

Délibérément, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thor pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Thor répondit au baiser avec le même enthousiasme qu'il avait mis à jouer avec le loup.

"- THOR ! LOKI ! ENFIN !"

Les deux frères se séparèrent.  
A avoir passé un an dans une peau étrangère, Loki ne savait plus trop camoufler les émotions sur son visage.  
Son air profondément ennuyé fit éclater de rire Thor.

Le prince retira la cape de ses épaules pour en couvrir son frère.

"- Allez, viens Loki. On va aller t'habiller un peu."

Loki lâcha un "wouf !" énergique.

Immédiatement, il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche avait de foudroyer du regard Odin qui secouait Gungnir avec stupeur.

Oups ?

Thor ne s'en laissa pas déstabiliser.

Il fit une grosse lèche sur la joue de son frère.

"- A présent, nous sommes à égalité pour utiliser notre langue"

Le sourire absolument malsain de Loki lui fit remonter un frisson le long du dos.

"- J'aime quand tu penses comme ca mon Loki." Ronronna encore le prince.

Frigga se pencha à l'oreille de son mari.

"- Je ne sais pas si Thor est le dominant entre eux, mais en tout cas, ils ont appris à communiquer maintenant. Et sans un mot. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?"

Et le sourire de la reine était aussi pervers et sadique que celui de son fils qui battait gentiment de ses petits pieds nus dans les bras de son frère qui l'emmenait vers d'autre aventures dans leur chambre.


End file.
